


Discovery

by rockscollection



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockscollection/pseuds/rockscollection
Summary: “Alyx,” he breathes humid against her cheek. “I want you.”A question in a statement, a request for permission.She laughs into his ear, sending his neck tingling. A lack of readiness on her part is no worry here.“Then take me.”
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Alyx Vance
Kudos: 63





	Discovery

In the comfort of her room, his hands explore her body over her clothes. Her lips moisten his own, and she sighs against his mouth as he drags along the small of her back, lifting up her sweatshirt and tank to feel the hot skin underneath. He knows his glasses have gone somewhere, the bridge of his nose unhindered by the weight of the plastic frames, but exactly where is no concern of his at this time. He has no need to see when he can feel her right here. 

In both of them, heat is stirring at their cores. She nestles just a little closer on his lap and immediately notices an unmistakable presence beginning to manifest itself in his jeans. A smile curling her cushiony lips, she looks at him tauntingly, and he gets the memo. 

They haven’t talked about sex yet. There have been some heavy makeout sessions, some petting over clothes, plenty to excite them and bring them closer as their relationship grows. But this… this is different. It’s a large step—one that he would never take before they were both ready. 

By god, with the way her amber eyes drive a stake through his soul, he’s ready now. His mouth wanders. 

“Alyx,” he breathes humid against her cheek. “I want you.”

A question in a statement, a request for permission. 

She laughs soft into his ear, sending his neck tingling. A lack of readiness on her part is no worry here. 

“Then take me.”

He lunges away from the wooden headboard to pull her further into him, firm hands gripping into her ass, which produces a surprised but by no means upset gasp from his partner. Her own arm darts behind him to catch their entangled bodies before they roll back into the wood—the hand that is free wraps itself around his head to intertwine her fingers in his soft hair. They both breathe heavy out of their noses as they refuse to unlock their lips which cling to each other in desperate passion. There is no outside world; there is no hall on the other side of this door. The universe consists of two lovers discovering each other tonight. 

Again, she laughs under her breath as his tongue travels down past her jaw to suck on her neck. Her hips rock once, slowly, into his. She continues to clutch his hair with a rewarding stroke for his exploration, only motivating him more to continue his journey around her neck and upper body. The shoulder of her sweatshirt is peeled back to reveal even more supple, olive skin that he immediately latches to, trailing along the contours of her collarbone, which sends a shock wave through her—she feels it in herself that she’s getting excited. 

A gentle hand guides his jaw upward to kiss her. He leans in without needing to be told and takes the opportunity to remove her gray hoodie from her other shoulder, which prompts her to pull the sleeves off her arms at the cuffs and fling the old thing onto the floor beside the bed. His fingertips draw all the way down her arms while she grasps his shirt collar. He feels her breath warm his ear, cheek resting against cheek, when he once again turns his attention from her lips to find anywhere else that will make her tick. 

With just a white tank top remaining on her thin torso, there’s only one place to put his hand. He envelopes her small, soft breast in his palm and begins to carefully massage it—this instantly sparks a fire in her, which he notices right away as she leans her head in to press closer to his, still breathing onto his skin. Her petite hand rests on his and her other returns to dig in his hair, prompting more chills in his scalp. There’s something about her nails and the way they drag along the skin, gently raking the hair into fluffy rows in their wake. He’s getting harder by the second. 

It’s almost as if she reads his mind, because the hand previously on his own now traces down his chest, stomach, down to the waistband of his jeans to feel him. The contact runs a small tremor through his pelvis, an involuntary twitch which she feels. 

“You want me to…?” she asks without needing to finish her thought; he provides a nod that tells her everything she needs to know. Grinning, she unmounts his lap and scoots herself down to sit between his legs on her knees so she has ample room. She makes quick work of his belt and rubs his thigh while his jeans are unzipped and then pulled down, along with his boxers, to reveal to her his erect cock. A mischievous smile pierces him when she looks up. After months of teasing, she finally gets to hold it in her hands and show him what she can do. 

After adjusting her headband, her head sinks to meet his hips. Fingers wrap around the base of his dick and he whimpers, barely audible, as her hot tongue swirls across the tip. All he can do is return to leaning backwards, face pointed to the ceiling, eyes shut. Her mouth forms a vacuum over the member, and as she begins to move in time with her carefully-stroking hand, wetting it with her saliva, it causes warmth to crash over him. Without having a clue how many guys she’s been with before him, he understands that she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

She continues on, moving up and down the shaft, sucking and licking, twirling her warm, wet tongue around and around to send shivers through his abdomen. The sensation is amazing, but he’s aware he might burst if he’s not careful. When she unlatches from him and looks up with those sparkling eyes, clearly hungry for more of him, he immediately hoists himself back up and pulls at the neckline of her top, and dives deep into her nipple with his lips. She exhales through a raptured smile, returning one hand to stroke his hard cock while the other begins to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Quickly, he leaps to help her, resting his head against her bare chest. The flannel shirt gets discarded in an instant after it’s finally removed. He pulls her closer to him to stand on her knees as he continues worshipping her chest. “Ahh,” she softly moans now that she’s getting more and more into the rhythm. It sends something boiling over in him. 

The mattress shakes a bit under the movement of him swinging forward to throw her onto her back, to which she lets out a small yell of surprise and delight. He crouches over her hips, groping at the belt that keeps him from unwrapping her; she senses his need and quickly replaces his hands with her own to take it off. It clanks against the concrete floor, followed seconds later by her jeans, throwing along with it his pants that still lay in their way.

He takes her in for a moment. She smiles at him expectantly, fingers in the waistband of her panties pulling them slowly down to let him through. She is so unbelievably gorgeous. So unfathomably _sexy._

His arms wrap around the back of her muscular thighs and she slides to the end of the bed to give him more room to lay on his stomach—once he’s there he encircles her legs and squeezes down on the flesh, and the games begin. 

She exhales pleasure seconds after his tongue sweeps her pussy in its first strokes, searching for its destination to make her go crazy. He watches breaths rise and fall in her abdomen while he finds the spot, and when he does, right away her hands bear down on the sheets. Heat moves through her pubis and carries her to a sense of comfort and relief, hiking gently up to reach further toward lightning. 

She arches her neck back against the bed as he finds the bud and encapsulates it, releasing his suction suddenly. He does this several more times, each longer than the last, before driving his tongue into the heart of it, circling, pressing. Her breathing quickens along with her pulse. His fingers dig harder into her legs as he laps more and more, faster, slower, then faster again, in circles and lines. She’s gasping louder now, and a hand touches his head, pushing him away. 

“Too much, too much,” she whispers between breaths. He kisses an apology into her inner thigh as she starts to relax her back, waiting for the sign it’s okay to continue. He feels guilty and proud in tandem that he overwhelmed her. 

Taking great care, he eases back in, dragging his tongue down to venture the less sensitive areas. Her hand stays on his head to guide him—when her fingers lock in and grasp tight to his auburn locks, he knows he’s found the right place. He himself is throbbing below, just begging to fuck her _now,_ growing stiffer at the image of her womanhood wrapped around him tight. She’s beginning to moan, starting soft, just under the breath, but working through to unashamed exclamations of lust. 

He unravels an arm from her hips and gets onto his elbows to feel her with his fingers. She’s _so wet,_ and she quivers at the pressure of his curious finger inside her. They’re both more than ready. 

His hands guide her hips as he brings himself to his knees to situate his body above hers. Once he leans in, his face almost touching hers, she reaches down to help him in while her other hand wraps around the back of his neck. 

The first, slow stroke of entry is beautiful. He shudders into her grinning mouth and she quietly shushes him, looking right into his green eyes with a love neither thought they’d achieve in this life. As they stare into each other’s souls and he gradually pushes in and out, the gravity of their closeness in this moment hits both of them. They lean into a kiss more passionate, deep, magnificent than they’ve ever had before. Her legs pull closer to her chest, his thrusting gets deeper, but not faster—he wants to appreciate this for as long as he can. 

The way his penis fills her up draws her away from his lips, forcing her mouth agape, panting from the intense sensation. Her tongue presses hard to the roof of her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound she knows she’s about to make, but the strangled whimper forces its way out. She’s helpless to the reactions of her body, the instinctual movements and noises that drive her closer to ecstasy. Through this, he keeps doing exactly what he’s doing, and as both her arms swing around his shoulders, fingernails latching to his freckles skin, he doesn’t let up for anything. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” he growls into her ear, “you feel so good.”

Urge consumes him and forces his hips to go faster. He’s as deep as he can get in her and he wishes he could go further and get lost; he would gladly drown in the warmth and sweetness of her body. Their skin slides across each other from the sweat gathering with each push. She’s growing less and less shy with her moans and he’s breathing harder and louder, covering her cheek with steam. With every press into her, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure spreads farther through his abdomen, growing hotter, hotter, hotter. 

Despite his stamina, a few minutes of steady fucking starts to wear him down. His breaths go from pleasurable to tired, leg muscles beginning to cramp.

“Gordon,” says Alyx, steering his chest away with her soft hands. “Let me.” He understands. 

With a bit of shock, he helps her untangle her legs from his and takes his own turn leaning back. He wouldn’t call himself sexually inexperienced, but the idea of a dominant woman was never something he had with past girlfriends. He loves to dominate in the bedroom, give the woman of his affection so much of him that she screams. The idea of that reciprocation never dawned on him as something he was interested in. 

Until she throws her tank to the other side of the room, and mounts him. 

She stifles a noise as she sinks down onto his penis, situating herself where she needs to be. Instantly as she wraps around him again, he’s spirited away by her warmth, and this time he doesn’t hesitate to let out a groan. His hands struggle to find a place to rest, flying from her hips to her abs and finally her tits, latching on as she anchors her balance with his ribs. They both heave through grins as they simultaneously come to the realization of just how good this is for both of them. 

“Mmmph, Alyx,” moans Gordon, “Christ…”

“I’ve got you, honey,” she replies, closing her eyes and beginning to pick up the pace. 

Her breasts bounce in his hands with each thrust, and he feels grateful to hold her like this, caressing her, carrying her closer to finishing. It takes no time for her noises to escalate back to near yells. Neither has the capacity to be worried about their neighbors in the dormitories right now—as far as they’re both concerned, the universe exists between them. 

She swings forward to lean her weight on her hands, which find themselves on either side of his head. Outside what’s confined by her trusty headband, her dark brown locks, made messy by their earlier position, droop to create a halo around her face. He can’t help himself but to prop up on his elbows to grant himself access to her plush lips and kiss them like the world is ending. 

Suddenly, he can’t even think of kissing her anymore. The pressure is building up, muscles tensing. He falls back on his shoulders. “I’m about to cum,” he warns her breathlessly.

Instead of pulling away like he expects, she bears down. Her rise and fall gets quicker with every stroke, sending his heart racing, threatening to take off from his chest. He can’t stop himself from exclaiming, _”Oh, god!”_

A devilish smile spreads across her face as he watches him writhe in pleasure more and more the harder she goes. Gordon vows in his head to reward her for her work. 

His guttural yell is enough to cue her to stop, sinking slowly, all the way down around his cock as it pulses. She feels him release inside her, first in small spurts and then an overwhelming explosion. He spasms over and over again, curving from weak to strong and then back to weak once more as the orgasm arrives and leaves. 

His legs twitch underneath her when she unmounts, the sudden detachment dripping semen down onto him. She leans in to stroke his cheek and gently kiss his head as he recovers. “That’s my good boy,” she whispers again, carding her hand through his hair. When he looks up at her he looks exhausted, swimming from the events of moments ago. She’s overcome with pride. 

“I’m going to get you off,” he croaks in response. “Don’t worry.”

She smiles. “Oh, I‘m not. Take your time.”

She’s happy to watch him come down from the high, curled up next to him and stroking his hair as he regains his energy. She’s never made a man cum like that before. Sure, past partners have had a good time with her, but as she sits with him and sees the overwhelming affection for her in his eyes, she wonders if the suppression field had anything to do with what they just felt. 

Or, perhaps, they’re just madly in love. 

“Come here.” He moves to the side to give her the space to lie down and creeps a bit toward the foot of the bed. It’s her turn now. 

His imprint is still all over both of them, lessening his desire to venture again to his previous methods, but he knows with as far as she got, he can easily bring her back in other ways. He, instead, brings his head back to explore her chest, while his fingers now take the duty of stimulating her below. She hums under his touch, again planting her hand in his hair as he kisses all the way around her breasts, her collarbone, her ribs, her neck. If he weren’t still recovering this would be enough to send him into another frenzy. 

He strokes mindfully between her legs, up and down and around, occasionally dipping inside to tease her. The longer he works and the more calculated his movements get, the more she squirms and gasps. His mouth doesn’t neglect her nipples; he continues to lick and suck all around them as she responds more and more. Eventually, though, his fingers take the focus. 

Once again he slides two fingers inside her pussy and starts to fuck her with them, reassured of his pace by the yell muffled by the back of her own hand. She knows they’re going to get complaints if she lets herself be as loud as she needs to be. There’s an iron grip on the arm on which he’s leaning, and she’s practically biting her own hand to stop the screams of euphoria desperately trying to let themselves free. He can feel her contracting, building and building and _building…_

She clenches around his fingers. Her legs seize, and she feels every muscle in her body relax at once. Her breath is left heavy and shaking. “Fuck,” she sighs. “Did they teach you that at MIT?”

Even after that, she’s still goofy old Alyx. He can’t help himself and laughs, forcing a chuckle out of her even as she lays there in bliss. “Yeah, I majored in physics and minored in screaming orgasms.”

Another laugh, this one more robust, bursts from her and sends a hand to her stomach. “Come here, Doctor,” she jokes, dragging herself into a sitting position to kiss him. Her thumb strokes his cheek, her eyes gazing into his, and he leans into her hand. He’s never felt more cared for, and he’s never cared so much. 

“I love you, Alyx.” He takes her hand from his face and pecks her palm. 

“I love _you,_ Gordon. That was…” she laughs again, “really good.”

“God, it was.” He gives her hand a few more kisses in rapid succession before pulling away to squint at the dark room around them. “Hey, where did you put my glasses earlier?”

“Oh, over here.” She breaks free to reach to her nightstand and retrieve the black frames, which he gratefully returns to their right place on his nose.

“Thanks. Towels?”

“Bottom left drawer,” she gestures to the dresser on the opposite wall.

They take comfort in cleaning each other up, wiping away the sweat and semen and setting the bed for restful sleep. When they’re through, a towel sits in a pile by the door along with their old clothes, a second cloth in the bed with them. 

The two bask in the glow, the feeling of closeness that comes after such a devoted act. They kiss each other with sugary tenderness and cuddle with their arms wrapped tight, sharing murmured sweet nothings as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
